Linked
by Elariel Erestorion
Summary: Hermione must deal with her feelings for Harry and her fears of the future. One shot pre HalfBlood Prince


All characters and settings belong to J.K. Rolling I'm just borrowing them but I will return them in their original condition.  
  
Linked  
  
Hermione sat in a bay window of the Head Students private sitting room. She rested her head against the wall sighing. She looked out the window which had the best view of the Quidditch pitch in the entire castle. Out on the pitch she could see the Gryffindor team training under the direction of their dark haired captain and Seeker.  
  
Hermione hadn't been too chocked when she had been chosen as head girl. She hadn't been to upset when she had heard that Harry was head boy. Now though she wasn't too sure she liked the arrangement. The world's problems with Voldemort were escalating and it was difficult working with someone who was suspensions of every shadow. Not that Harry didn't have reason, being on the top of the list of people Voldemort wanted dead.  
  
Hermione tried to keep herself from becoming to close to him. He could die any day the threat was that real. He wanted to be an Auror, following in the foot steps of his father. He was already a Phoenix, a member of the organised resistance against Voldemort, but then again so was she. Hermione knew her efforts were futile; she was falling in love with a Potter. A young man from a family that had a legacy of getting themselves killed at a young age by Dark Wizards. She felt like slapping herself for it, but she couldn't help it, she loved him.  
  
She watched Harry through the window as he went into a dive only pulling up just in time as his toes grazed the ground. Why an Auror? She thought. He would do just as well in Quidditch. Then again she might as well ask herself why she loved him. There was no answer to that question. Hermione sighed again.  
  
"You know, you remind me of another Head Girl some years ago," said a familiar voice behind Hermione. She jumped out of her skin not having heard any one come in. This wasn't surprising seeing that the voice was that of Sir Nicholas the Gryffindor ghost.  
  
"Oh, hi Sir Nicholas I didn't know you were here." She smiled at the friendly ghost whom she had met seven years ago. "So who was she?" prompted Hermione.  
  
"She was much like you in personality at least. Very academic inclined. She had very different looks though, red hair, green eyes. Miss Evan was the heart throb of Hogwarts in her day, though she never realized it. She only had eyes for one boy. He was dark haired too but he had electric blue eyes. She often sat at that window watching Quidditch practice when she could have been doing school work. I will never forget what she told me before leaving Hogwarts. 'Nick,' she said to me, 'if you ever see a girl who had my problem, who wouldn't let her heart lead her out of fear for the future. Tell her, her heart if right and that there is less pain in letting her heart have its way then to keep fighting.' You Harry loves you Hermione he told me so."  
  
"He did?" asked Hermione surprised.  
  
"Yes he did, and I just did the one thing I never do I betrayed his trust in me but if over 500 years of existence have lent me any reason I know that it's for the best."  
  
"Who was she, Nick? The girl that gave you that message." Hermione was curious to who had problems so similar to her own. "Where is she now?"  
  
"You know of her Hermione. Lily Evans though to the sorrow of all who knew her and even those who didn't died less then three years after leaving Hogwarts. Yet another death to lie at the feet of lord Voldemort."  
  
"Lily Evans," murmured Hermione looking back out the window. "Lily Evans.wait a minute, Harry's mother was named Lily. Harry looks like his dad except his eyes are green like his mothers. Lily had read hair..Nick are you saying that Lily Potter used to sit here and watch James practice out on the pitch just as I watch Harry?"  
  
Sir Nicholas smiled at the girl. "Ah, I knew you were bright lass when I first saw you arrive at Hogwarts. Always said it too. Why just five years ago I was saying to the Fat Friar when he was bragging about one of his little Hufflepuffs, your Hannah may be a good little lass but Gryffindor Hermione will be a Head Girl that Hogwarts won't soon forget. I said that I did."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Why was Lily afraid to let herself love James?" she asked.  
  
"Ah, yeas well you see the Potters as you know have an unfortunate tendency of attracting the notice of powerful dark lords such as Voldemort, and Lily who was already on Voldemort's hit list at the time felt that a Potter and herself as a descendant of Ravenclaw would draw Death Eaters like flies."  
  
"So Harry has the blood of Ravenclaw in him as well as that of Gryffindor," murmured Hermione who looked out the window to see Harry talking to the team in the middle of the pitch.  
  
Yes he does but it is you who is the heir of Ravenclaw. Harry's blood is partly of the Ravenclaw line but you Hermione might as well be Ravenclaw. Why you're in Gryffindor is beyond me and Dumbledore. I've had long talks to the sorting hat about it. It won't divulge the reasons though." Nick continued muttering to himself but Hermione couldn't make it out. He floated through the wall with some comment about the Sorting Hat.  
  
Hermione rested her head against the wall again and looked out on to the pitch. The team had gone in obviously Harry had ended practice. She remembered what the Hat had said to her back at the beginning of first year when she had been sorted. "Ravenclaw in more then just nature but meant for Gryffindor. It is always special to sort the heirs of the founders but you, you are different. Never have I thought to put an heir in a house other then that of their ancestor but for you dear you'll be needed in GRYFFINDOR." The hat had yelled to the populace and Hermione had taken her place of the table of the house that she would come to love.  
  
She always wondered why the hat had said 'Ravenclaw meant for Gryffindor. She knew now that she, the heir of Rowena Ravenclaw would be linked by deed and by love to Harry Potter the heir of Godric Gryffindor. She knew now that she was meant to me with Harry and that she could not avoid it. From Lily's message and the Prophesy of the Sorting Hat she knew they were linked. 


End file.
